Tooth cutters are milling cutters, by means of which an external or internal toothing can be produced on a workpiece. Tooth cutters with interchangeable cutting inserts allow for a large amount of variability in the form of the toothing.
On account of the rapid wear of the cutting edges, the number of required cutting inserts is relatively high, which leads to increased costs. Consequently, there is a need for better utilization of the cutting inserts.
WO 2010/073681 A1 makes known a cutting insert with a plate-shaped basic body and a cutting edge which is formed at the transition from a lateral cutting face to an upper top surface of the basic body. When looking at the basic body from the side, the cutting edge describes an involute. The cutting face inclines inward from the upper to the lower top surface of the basic body, a surface portion of the basic body protruding on the outer periphery being realized as a concave surface. Said surface corresponds to a portion of the surface area of a cone.